


Black Flag

by yawnekxela



Series: Animus Training Program [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed Multiplayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnekxela/pseuds/yawnekxela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it's like to be in a Wanted match of AC4</p><p>Nothing special. Something I do when I'm not doing anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cutthroat

**Author's Note:**

> The map is Santa Lucia

Adrien spawned at the end of the map, close to the water on the beach of Santa Lucia. He took a few steps and almost immediately began to hear whispers. With no further thought, he joined a group that consisted of two Physicians and one of himself. He pushed his own doppelganger out of the hiding spot and step into the group, his Blender perk turning one of the Physicians into his second doppelganger as the first rejoined the group. The whispers grew louder and Adrien looked around, trying to spot who his pursuer was. He saw that he had two. The Night Stalker and the Siren. The Night Stalker came  from a nearby chase breaker, immediately telling Adrien that he was the pursuer. Adrien watched as the Siren was killed by her own pursuer, the Jaguar, being the first to be killed with the Jaguar getting an extra fifty points for taking first blood and first place.

Adrien turned his attention to the Night Stalker who was now a lot closer than the last time he saw him. The Night Stalker stood near the group, closer to one of Adrien’s doppelgangers, than to Adrien himself. This could mean one of two things. The Night Stalker mistook one of Adrien’s doppelgangers for Adrien and was building focus, or he was smart enough not to get too close. Right when Adrien was about to make the first move and stun the Night Stalker, the Night Stalker attacked a doppelganger, giving Adrien a one hundred point lure bonus. Adrien then locked onto the Night Stalker and headbutt him, gaining the two hundred points for a stun and putting himself in second place right behind the Jaguar. “Suck it!” he yelled as he taunted the Night Stalker before he ran off to find his own target, Lady Black.

Adrien’s compass was filling up fast on its own, indicating that Lady Black was running towards him, either from another pursuer or pursuing her own target. Nevertheless, Adrien slowed to a walk and waited at the corner of a hut for Lady Black who was still approaching rapidly. Once he saw her, he immediately attacked, not waiting for the approach meter to go passed two-fifty. She contested his kill by pushing him backwards and punching him, to which Adrien took out his dagger and stabbed her in the back, killing her. With his Determined perk, his kill score remained at two-fifty, while her two hundred was cut in half. He taunted her as her body fell, making sure she saw it as she went to respawn. However, his celebration did not last long because he heard the whispers again, but before he could react, the Physician aerial killed him from the roof of the hut.

“Hmm,” taunted the Physician as Adrien died.


	2. The Stowaway

Charlie spawned by the ship on the other side of the beach of Santa Lucia. Only a few seconds went by before he heard that his contract had been killed. He walked to the closest group of civilians. His blender perk turned a Nightstalker into his own clone. He stood there for a few seconds before he began to hear whispers. When the whispers were extremely close, he turned himself into Lady Black.

The Siren approached quickly but discretely, yet Charlie just knew in his gut that she was there to kill him. She joined the group and stood with Charlie and the civilians. Hopefully, she would think that Charlie’s clone was him before his disguise wore off. A few more seconds later and the Siren attacked the clone Charlie. Charlie took the opportunity to kick her down and punch her. From her standing there, he had a one-fifty focus bonus and gained two hundred from the stun. With the lure bonus the Siren gave him, he was in third place with four-fifty, right behind the Physician and the Cutthroat.

His new target was the Nightstalker. His compass wasn't filling up, but it also was not moving. This meant the Nightstalker was camping in one spot. Charlie made his way to the other side of the beach and discreetly walked around to find his target. On top of the roof of a hut, he saw Lady Black. She seemed to be looking for the Nightstalker as well. Charlie looked at the group of civilians below her and realized that Nightstalker was among them. 'Dammit!' Charlie thought. Before he could move, Lady Black jumped onto the Nightstalker and killed him. Charlie was not close enough for her to gain a Poacher bonus. Quickly, Charlie made his way to the Nightstalker to get his fifty points for finishing off his target. Then he waited patiently in the group for his fast-approaching pursuer.


End file.
